


Last Night

by Augustus



Series: Intervals [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-21
Updated: 2000-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus





	Last Night

Last night I dreamt we were lovers. While I slept all was as I most desire. My padawan's heart was mine to claim; his body mine to adore. Sometimes in dreams people bear little resemblance to their usual selves. Last night it was definitely my Obi-Wan who held my hand in his, as we walked through the temple gardens, as is the want of the romantically inclined. It was truly my padawan's face that gazed down at me in loving adoration. 

Last night I dreamt we were lovers. When his lips met mine, somehow I knew that it was how such an incredible caress would truly feel. And, even in sleep, I seemed to feel the pressure on my own lips, and the enticing heat and wetness of his tongue. It's strange how real a dream can seem; how deeply our subconscious can fool us.

Last night I dreamt we were lovers. When we made love, his body was just as I imagined it on the many nights I would lie alone in my bed, thinking about him. He held me as tightly as I have always wished he would, and he whispered my name in a tone never before directed at me. His skin was as soft as it has seemed when we have accidentally touched - not wearied by years of missions to desert planets like my own. And afterwards, he lay wrapped around me, his head pleasantly heavy on my bare chest, just as I have always pictured.

Last night I dreamt we were lovers, but the morning brought only loneliness. There was one moment, on waking, when my still-sleepy mind confused the dream with reality, and I was filled with a lightness I have never before known. But then came the realisation that the bed beside me was as empty as it had always been in the past, the sheets cold and uncreased. And it was then that I truly knew what it meant to feel alone.

Last night I dreamt we were lovers. 

****

~fin~


End file.
